luvia week drabbles
by rhysand
Summary: very short drabbles consisting of juvia and lucy for luvia week on tumblr. rating and genres varies. photo cover credit belongs to yuuba of tumblr.
1. heart

**Summary:** juvia made the ache in lucy's heart disappear, and instead made it race— modern day au, luvia.

**Series:** Fairy Tail

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Pairing:** Juvia x Lucy

**Note:** I don't own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters.

* * *

_**prompt; heart**_

* * *

_Thump, thump, thump._

She feels it, against her chest, she hears the thumping it makes— her heart is beating so, so harshly.

_Stop it!_ She tells herself mentally.

Her friend is snuggled up to the blonde, her face nuzzling into the crook of Lucy's neck, making the blonde gasp, biting her lip. Her hot breath felt good against her neck, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Why did Lucy have to stay with Juvia, again? The girl she, somehow, ended up having a crush on?

The blonde tries and tries to squirm away, but Juvia had ended up hiding her face into Lucy's chest and has her hand clenching onto her thigh. It feels good, but in a wrong way.

_Stop it, Lucy. You're being a bigger pervert than Gray! _

Right, now she remembers. Her father kicked her out.

Lucy's heart is honestly going to burst out of her chest. She knows, Juvia would do something in her sleep and—

Juvia's lips presses against her neck.

Lucy gulps, muffling a squeal. Yep. There went her heart.

She feels bad for enjoying her friend cuddling up to her, half naked, and having Juvia's lips dangerously close to her neck. She should just be grateful for her friend to take her in when she doesn't have a home.

But she makes Lucy's heartache ease, and instead makes it race. She makes her forget that her father doesn't want her at home.

She is happy with Juvia.

Lucy doesn't even care if she lives with her parents or not, home was where the heart was, and her heart is with Juvia.

**_fin._**

* * *

lol my first of eight really short juvia x lucy drabbles, i just iunno with this one.

please review/favourite/follow!


	2. rain

**Summary:** rain rain go away, come again another day. –unrequited au, luvia.

**Series:** Fairy Tail

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:** Juvia x Lucy

**Note:** I don't own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters.

* * *

**_prompt; rain_**

* * *

The rain makes Juvia feel depressed. The way the sky turns grey and somehow manages to make all the colour in her life disappear. The way it keeps everyone inside and isolated from each other.

It's just down right depressing.

She remembers when she was a kid, she would sing.

_Rain rain go away, come again another day._

If only it was true.

A sigh escapes her lips, she hates rainy days like this. It was like they follow her around.

It only stops when she is around _her_.

Her smile makes the grey go away.

Oh, where is she now? When Juvia needs her the most?

Right.

She is by _his_ side.

Her pink haired friend, the man Lucy has been dating for months, the man that makes Juvia's rain return.

She hears people mutter about her being 'the rain woman', someone who brought the rain wherever she would go. But Lucy always tell her to not worry about it, and that it was the fall so of course it would rain. She would hug the bluenette tightly and give her a bright smile, it was so bittersweet.

Drip, drip, drop. That's the sound the rain made. The same sound as her tears.

If only she didn't love him, but her instead.

Maybe Juvia would feel like the sun, not the rain.

**_fin._**

* * *

i like this one, although it's probably not the best i have written.

please review/favourite/follow!


	3. umberella

**Summary:** you can stand under my umbrella.—high school au, luvia.

**Series:** Fairy Tail

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Friendship

**Pairing:** Juvia x Lucy

**Note:** I don't own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters.

* * *

**_prompt; umbrella_**

* * *

Her feet echoes off the pavement, her panting becoming louder and louder as she runs across roads and paths, into damn puddles. Her shoes and socks are soaked.

The rain is quite heavy today, not its usual drizzle. Lucy mutters curses under her breath while she waits for the crossing lights to change. Which, by the way, is taking forever and a half.

She jogs on the spot, trying to distract herself from the uncomfortable feeling of her wet clothes sticking to her skin.

She doesn't even notice that the dripping of the rain on her head had stopped, not until she feels a light tap on her shoulder.

She turns around and faces the mysterious person.

That person being Juvia, who was holding an umbrella over the Lucy's head.

She has never welcomed that pink umbrella more than she did now.

Her friend reaches out and moves the blonde's fringe out of her face and gives her a warm smile, one that Lucy thinks, could make the rain disappear.

"Let's go home, Lucy-san."

**_fin._**

* * *

wow this is so short and similar to the rain prompt, i'm sorry.

please review/favourite/follow!


	4. ribbon

**Summary:** the two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. this magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. this myth is similar to the Western concept of soul mate or a destined flame.

**Series:** Fairy Tail

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Juvia x Lucy

**Note:** I don't own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters.

* * *

**_prompt; ribbon_**

* * *

It was annoying. She was always somewhere around her.

Whether she bumps into her down the street, or servesher a coffee before she went off to work, or if they were just shopping. She was always _there._

She complains to her friends about it, "She's stalking me," She would say.

Her friends would laugh and just shrug. Her fellow bluenette— Levy— who was quite the book work would always say, "Maybe it's the red ribbon of fate!" or "You guys are soul mates!"

Juvia believes in no such thing, as if there would be someone made just for her. Besides, she wasn't into blondes, in males or females.

She shakes her head, remembering the small conversation she had with her friends after a long day at work. She can't wait to have a bath and paint her nails, she never took time to make herself feel pretty.

Then she feels a little tug.

She glances over her shoulder and spots her follower. She's there, of course. But she was at least twenty feet away. Juvia is puzzled, she was certain she felt someone tug on her hand. And the girl was looking at her, too.

She smiles.

That, that was new. Her 'stalker' has never smiled at her before.

And it's not until she saw her smile did she realise that maybe, just maybe, that there was a red piece of ribbon connecting them together and that was the same moment she believed in soul mates.

Oh. And she started liking blondes, too.

**_fin._**

* * *

that attraction is really sudden. crap crap. i don't like this one but it will do.

please review/favourite/follow!


	5. imagination

**Summary:** everyone gets horny sometimes, just with girls it was easier to hide.

**Series:** Fairy Tail

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Pairing:** Juvia x Lucy

**Note:** I don't own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters.

* * *

**_prompt; imagination_**

* * *

"Lucy!"

She pushes her fingers in, and out, in, and out. Over and over again.

She lets out a shaky moan, her lips quivering.

She shouldn't be touching herself like this, not when she was thinking of her best friend and not her dear Gray-sama. But she couldn't help herself.

In her defence, everyone gets horny sometimes, just with girls it was easier to hide.

Juvia doesn't know. She was just minding her own business, and then her hormones went crazy.

Thank goodness for being home alone. Well, alone in her dorm.

It was all a daze until she reached the point where she hurried off to her room, pulled her panties down, and began to rub against her entrance to ease the ache.

She hadn't planned on shoving her fingers inside of her at all.

Not until she started thinking of who she could pretend those fingers were, and Lucy seemed to be the perfect fit, so there went two of her fingers.

But here she was, fingering herself, thinking of her best friend. Moaning and squealing out her name constantly.

She imagines how it would be the blonde doing this to her, not herself.

Thinking how it would be Lucy's fingers pushing inside of her, having the blonde's mouth around her nipple and what—

What was juvia talking about?

That was dirty.

But it was hot.

Hormones were complicated.

Moving on, she imagined Lucy having one of her nipples in her mouth, her tongue flicking against the sensitive nub.

Oh gosh, her moans were starting to become embarrassing loud.

"Lucy!"

And her orgasm was becoming harder to hold but—

"Fuck, Lucy!"

Oh, screw it.

She moves her fingers faster and harder, her fingers pushing completely inside of her.

Oh boy. Oh, oh boy. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

She feels it in her lower gut, the pleasure that is an orgasm.

She lets out a loud moan, her back arching as she keeps her fingers inside of her for a moment, her fluids coating her fingers, before pulling them out.

They're sticky.

And she's breathless.

She hears a low knock on the door, followed by a small voice that sounded close to Wendy's saying, "Should I call Lucy-san over for you, Juvia-san?"

_Oh no._

Stupid dorms.

_**fin.**_

* * *

i liked writing this one okay, and i'm pretty sure it's the longest one i've written for this pair. also teenage hormones, yay.

please review/favourite/follow!


End file.
